


Look-in

by cykelops



Series: AFG [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cykelops/pseuds/cykelops
Summary: Months into the future, hours before Kitty's wedding.





	Look-in

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! AFG isn't gonna get a proper finish but ive lil scenes roaming around in my head and this one got out.

Bobby stumbled across the threshold with both his arms handcuffed behind his back in the sleeves of a grey suit jacket. Daken didn’t recognize it from Bobby’s closet, clearly a borrowed piece, most likely from Warren’s old room few doors down. It looked expensive enough.

“ _Please_ , tell me you aren’t dressed yet.” He begged when Daken stood up to help the jacket past his shoulders. He gave Daken’s bare chest under his own suit a mortified look. “ _Please_ tell me little mice made off with your shirt! My parents are gonna be there!”

Daken let him fuss, which involved a great deal of petting his abdomen, half distracted. Bobby took pause. His eyes zeroed in on the space between Daken’s lapels. The rich black cloth glittered hid a snowflake pattern, revealed only with the right angle of light. Shiny silver dust had rubbed off on Daken’s skin. Mischief colored his face, brightened by a smile. He reached around Daken’s waist and stuck his hand in his back pocket. He touched the tips of their noses together and Daken inclined his head until his hair tickled his forehead.

“My  _parents_ are gonna be there. You think of everything.”

“I aim to hold all the cards.” Daken chuckled.

He edged Bobby back by his belt loops. The man had been under stress after spending a week in his parents’ home. Apparently, they had ideas about what sort of man would make a good boyfriend for Bobby. There was even, he’d been told, an attempt at matchmaking. He’d been so apologetic on the phone Daken was half convinced he had married his parents’ puppet already. Jealousy was beneath Daken.

He sat on the bed and pulled Bobby between his legs. Daken preoccupied himself with tucking in his shirt where it had loosened in Bobby’s struggle to get the jacket on. He knew what posh parents were frightened by this day and age. A shirtless, tattooed, pierced man in all black, and fingers adorned with thick gold rings that could put a dent in your jaw. His arm over their son’s shoulders would make them beet red in the face. They were getting too comfortable dictating Bobby’s life all over again. Daken was happy to help create some healthy distance.

“I want them to like you though.” Bobby muttered. “Eventually.”

“You’re putting too much thought into it. It’s an opportunity to poke fun. Harmless. They’ll come around.”

He wasn’t so sure of that, he didn’t consider himself the kind of guy you brought home to your parents. Much less Bobby’s parents. It put a smile on his snowflake’s face, and that was a worth something. He kissed Daken briefly, a tease of sensation, before he was gone to fix his hair in the mirror.

“Besides, it’s a wedding. They’ll only have eyes for Kitty.”

“You’re right about that.” Bobby conceded. “My parents love Kitty. You’d think she was their daughter! My mom even asked if she could chip in for her honeymoon. Where’s my honeymoon money, mom?”

“Where’s your bride?” He said playfully.

“Now you sound just like her.”

They laughed in earnest. Bobby had not outgrown his desire for his parents' approval, but the need for it wasn’t a persistent ache anymore. Freedom was paid for in painful memories. Snow drank blood and tears with unscrupulous eagerness, to be washed away by the next blizzard.

“I have a place in Tuscany that’s suitable for honeymoons, if that’s what you really want.” He offered without thinking.  

Bobby froze in place. The teeth of his comb held onto his unruly hair while his hand dropped to his side. Without needing to look at his face in the mirror, Daken knew he’d misspoke. Weddings put everyone in odd moods, soft moods. His half-assed jokes, a staple of their relationship by now, might come across differently in this rose-colored atmosphere.

Bobby tossed the comb at him, Daken caught it in shock.

“Don’t scare me like that!” He swore. He arched back dramatically and laid his hand limply across his face. “A couple’s trip? A step further up the relationship ladder? My heart stopped, my skin froze, my eyes bled! A plague upon your house, sir. You know commitment terrifies me!”

Daken knew he was being played for a fool. He rolled his eyes, dropping back on his elbows and crossing his legs.

“Alright, alright. You needn’t overdo it, snowflake.”

Bobby snorted. “Don’t I? ‘Cause you looked scared there for a second. You know, I am never gonna think you’re proposing, dude.”

Daken’s brow arched and waggled. He toyed with the chunky piece of jewelry on his ring finger. In games of dramatics, they were both easily matched. “Never?” He stretched the word out in jest.

Bobby tucked his mouth to one side and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He shrugged.

“A smart man never says never and means it.“

Daken tried to imagine him and Bobby getting married and couldn’t get past the ridiculous visual of him writing his name on a marriage license. _Standing in line for it_. No, those things, even as a joke, were beyond considering.

He returned Bobby’s comb and kissed him on the cheek. Bobby turned and joined their lips. It lasted longer than the last, deeper. It left him heady and warm.


End file.
